(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an air suction valve, and more particularly, to one that is applied in a bag for the storage of clothes or bed quilt.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Whereas bags for storage of clothes and bed quilts generally available in the market are designed to save storage space by expelling excessive air in the bags to reduce their sizes, an air discharge device is adapted to expel the excessive air in the bag. The air discharge device of the prior art relates to air discharge gap and port provided on the bag for the user to expel the excessive air in the bag by squeezing the bag, a device usually applied in a summary or travel bag. Alternatively, an air suction valve is adapted to the storage bag for connection to a vacuum cleaner to fast suck the air in the bag.
The design of the air suction valve of the storage bag that connected to the flexible hose of a vacuum cleaner relates to a one-way flat valve provided at the port. The flat valve permits that only the air is sucked from within the bag. Upon the air is completely sucked, there is no more air to pass through the vacuum machine. Lacking in the feeding of cooling air, the motor of the vacuum cleaner could be easily burnt out. Besides, higher end clothes stored in bag vacuumed are vulnerable to deteriorated fabrics or aged, crisped or discolored fibers after a given time of storage.